Friendship is Magic fss
by crystalxflower
Summary: Twilight Sparkle didn't expect that she would make friends with twelve other students and that their lives were a part of something different than just high school. And she surely didn't expect to bust out her wand and attack. The shadows flood through, relationships fall apart – it's a fight caused by a broken friendship.


**hi! for those who have no idea who i am: i'm rasa (ra-sha), or you can call me crystal flower, whatever works for you. so, this story has been ongoing on my wattpad account for a few months currently and i thought, why not put it on here, the official fanfiction website? i think some of you guys will enjoy this, other than the readers i have on wattpad XD**

 **i have the full synopsis here (since the extended version didn't want to fit into the space provided :/) so go ahead and read it!**

 _What happens when everyday high school drama gets wrapped up into something bigger? Something that involves magic? What do you do? You fight back, of course._

Twilight Sparkle never really enjoyed the students at her school. All she wanted is to read and study. Yet the Crystal Preparatory Academy drama was too much for her to handle. She has plans to move schools – in which she manages to snatch a scholarship at Canterlot Magic Academy. That is a school she always wanted to go to and so did her parents. But money was always an issue.

It's the most expensive prep school in all of Equestria. Only a few teenagers are lucky to transfer from their old school and study in a place like that. Very little are fortunate enough to gain a scholarship. Even the name gives off a light-heart feeling. She didn't give herself enough time to sign the papers as her excitement got the better of her. What if her parents didn't tell Twilight Sparkle everything she needed to know about CMA?

Throw in a powerful friendship, four Houses harsher than Hogwarts', social anxiety, self-loathing and a high school forbidden romance, you got yourself a massive load of something to go through. And let's not forget the magic that gets tied up into all that – it's like the blood red cherry on top of a poisoned ice cream sundae. She knows the CMA policy is flawed, however, there is nothing she can do about it. Or is there?

Twilight Sparkle didn't expect that she would make friends with twelve other students and that their lives were a part of something different than just high school. And she surely didn't expect to bust out her wand and attack.

The shadows flood through, relationships fall apart – it's a fight caused by a broken friendship.

[Book 1 of The Friendship School Series. Inspired by Kitty Quaver's Harmony Girls. An MLP Humanized AU. Ongoing.]

 **i hope y'all enjoy this story and will like everything else to come!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **SHE PULLED THE WINDOW HANDLE TOWARDS HER AND** the curtains shifted out of their place. She shoved them into their original corners and forced them to behave. Crystalria's night sky still had the skeptical feeling to it. Nothing really made sense, she still had this fear that he was going to come back. To destroy the orb once and for all.

It wasn't the orb's fault. _Surely_ , it wasn't. It _never_ lied. But nor did _he_. As close as he was to her, she _had_ to agree with the orb.

Now she questioned it. _Was_ it the right decision? Or was it complete and utter trash she made that choice? But, in all honesty, it was too late in her eyes. It was either him destroyed or the fate of Equestria and Crystalria. Obvious as it was, she had to defend her countries.

Yet the guilt that she betrayed her dearest friend messed up her mind. Something she never wanted to experience and hoped it would come to an end. It had been going on for _eighteen_ years and many incidents of him coming back quivered her sanity.

He ruled over the Crystal Empire, forced the citizens all into slavery. If that wasn't bad enough, then she didn't know how mortifying his _current_ plan was.

Sun. Moon. Day. Night. Crystal. Shadow. Harmony and… Disharmony.

They all weaved into one.

She gazed back at the box that lay neatly on her bed. Eyeing it, she ambled towards the brown, carved golden flourished, case. With a click, her eyes glowed with all colors; red, orange, yellow, white, blue, purple, heliotrope and pink.

The Elements of Harmony.

But all eight of them remained powerless. What could activate their magic?

Eight wielders. How old would they be? Would they be experienced? If not, _who_ could train them?

Two Generals. _That's it_.


End file.
